A Wanderer
by Ironictw2st
Summary: The war-torn land of China, currently under the rule of several warlords. From the tyrant rulers of Dong Zhou to Cao Cao, but an old hero will rise to bring peace to this war-torn land, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. M for Gore


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, or Romance of the Three Kingdoms.**

 **Prologue**

A hooded man sat in a tavern, watching everyone in the tavern, gaining all the information he could.

He watched as people entered and left, most were bandits and the others were villages or off-duty guardsmen. He heard shouting, only picking it up due to his advanced hearing.

"All units, head to the North gate, Enemy forces," He heard a guardsman shout.

"Who is the enemy," another guardsman shouted.

"It's the emblem of Dong Zhou," he heard a shaky voice said.

Picking up his gear, two dagger, two katana, and a bow and arrows. He walked outside towards the North Gate.

Passing through the guardsmen as if he was a ghost, invisible to them. Jumping onto the wall.

He looked at the those attacking, almost fifty thousand troops, forty thousand foot soldier, three thousand horsemen, seven thousand bowmen, with three figure in the back, one woman and two men most likely the commanders.

Jumping off the wall, walking towards the army.

He heard laughter, "It's only one guy," an arrogant voice shouted, as they charged.

Unsheathing his Katana in right hand and dagger in left, and he began to charge at the army.

Hacking and slashing through every enemy that came through his way.

Jumping onto a soldier's head, attaching an explosive seal on his back, killing anyone within a ten-meter range.

Sheathing his katana, pulling out his bow drawing it back with an explosive arrow and shooting it at the horsemen charging at him, he watched as the first three lines of horsemen collapse, when he noticed the bowmen readying their arrows.

Attaching the bow to his back. He dodged the barrage of arrows.

Picking up a spear and attaching an explosive seal to it, before throwing it at bowmen, killing the first three row.

Pulling out his two daggers which were chained to his wrist.

He looked at the next force of spearmen charging at him, he charged right into them.

Swinging his chains wildly cutting through the spearmen, he pulled back his chains, picking up the daggers.

He looked at the corpse-filled field before charging at horsemen, who back up in fear.

Using his daggers to cut off the heads of the riders, he watched as the unmanned horse rode off.

He charged at the enemy.

He fought them for over an hour, killing a third of their troops. He watched as the remaining forces fell back. He heard the female commander shout.

"You will pay for this," before she fled off with her horse. He removed a cloth from his pocket, cleaning off his swords. He threw off his blood-soaked robe.

Revealing silver-color hair, blue color eyes, three whiskers like marks on his face, overall he looked eighteen.

Sheathing his blades, he looked towards the north gate, seeing a group of troops walking towards him.

He walked out of the corpse covered ground towards them.

Reaching the troops, "T-t-thank you for protecting us," one soldier stammered out.

"Not a problem, If its to help people, I'll do it," he said with a small smile.

The soldiers smiled back, with a small laugh.

"Don't worry about any rewards, I'm not done yet," he said confusing the solider.

"W-what do you mean," a soldier asked.

"Point me in the direction of Dong Zhou location,"

They all looked weirdly at him, "Kid, you may have done this, but there are at least a hundred thousand troops in the capital," an elder soldier said.

"I killed more, now which way," he said.

They could tell he was being serious, "He's in Chang'an, there are at least a hundred and fifty thousand troops in it," a younger soldier blurted out.

He nodded and began to follow the forces he let escape, to capture an officer.

He ran after them, catching up to them in twenty minutes. He watched as they set up camp.

He began to sneak into the commander's camp, a woman. appearing behind her, putting his dagger to her neck.

"What is your name," he asked.

"Dong Bai," she said.

"Relationship with Dong Zhou," he asked.

"Granddaughter," with those words he knocked her out.

He picked her up, taking her away. He appeared in a forest, putting a bride carry with one hand.

Using the other hand to wake her up, her eyes opened up.

She looked up, to see Naruto's face smiling at her. She blushed, she didn't know why this never happened to anyone.

"W-where am I," she stammered out, like certain Hyuuga.

"Well, you're my prisoner," he bluntly said.

Huh, his prisoner, that shouldn't be that ba- no, no, no you're the granddaughter of Dong Zhou, act like it. But she couldn't.

"And as my prisoner I want you to point me in the direction of Chang'an," he said shocking her.

"W-what do you want there,"

"Well, I want to ask your Grandfather for your hand in marriage," he joked.

She blushed harder, no one ever joked around with her this lightly.

"Y-you're joking right," she asked.

"No," he said with a smile.

She blushed even harder, her entire face was red.

Naruto was enjoying joking around with this beautiful woman but was time to get serious.

"No, I actually want to kill Dong Zhou," he told her, shocking her.

"How are you going to do that," she asked curiously, "Many people tried and they failed,"

"Everyone is mortal, even gods, no one is invincible,"

She nodded it was true, no one can live forever, they will die someday.

He touched her forehead, gaining the information he needed.

He knocked her out taking her as insurance.

He noted that from here he would have twelve days to get there.

 _-Line Break_

Naruto walked through a forest, Bai was piggybacking him. He and she walked for around eleven days.

They both got to know each other, Bai wouldn't stop blushing around him, she had come to terms that she was in love with this man.

While Naruto was reminded of his first wife's earlier days when Hinata wouldn't stop blushing around him in the academy.

Bai thought about her grandfather, she wondered if she could betray him to be with Naruto, she firmed her resolve and looked toward him.

"Naruto I-," she was cut off when a woman came running out of the forest before she fell down.

"Diaochan," Bai shouted jumping off his back then running towards her.

Naruto sensed five other presence, four were weak, the last one was most likely the leader, but heavily corrupted, coming towards there location.

He unsheathed his Katana, coming out of the forest were four foot-soldiers and a big fat man wearing fancy clothes and a crown.

Bai looked at the one entering, "Grandfather," she said in shock.

"Bai," Dong Zhou said in shock, as the four foot soldier surrounded Naruto.

Naruto smirked, his eyes turning red with six-pointed stars inside, then purple with four rings and nine tomoes on the rings.

"Shinra Tensei," he muttered, causing a force of gravity to push all the soldiers back.

Moving as fast as light to stab his katana into each soldier through the heart.

His eyes turned back to blue, looking Dong Zhou, who was looking at him in fear, Bai and Diaochan looked at him in shock.

Moving towards him, Zhou began back up. Naruto began to look deeper into Zhou's soul, what he found disgusted him. It was heavily influenced by Greed and Lust.

"W-w-who are you," Zhou said as Naruto began to flare up his aura.

"I am your judgment," Naruto sent his katana cut off Zhou's head.

Pulling out a cloth to clean off his sword, he sighed. It would seem that this war-torn land would need him as the last did, and so the next, would and the next but that was his job as the protector of peace in the East.

 _-Line Break-_

A/N: Well this my start of my NarutoxDynastyWarriors Fic, I hope it was good.

Naruto with silver colored hair there is a reason, one-word, Juubi, at least from what I got from it is, When someone seals the Juubi inside them, they gain silver colored hair, like Obito and Madara.

Also, Character design, a mix of DW 7,8,9 and Romance of the three kingdoms 13. This will probably be my main story, due to me knowing a lot about the games, so expect for me to update every 3 to 4 weeks.

The current year of this starting is 192 A.D or this when Lu Bu betrays Dong Zhou.

This an alternative universe with Romance of the three kingdoms, the most recent change would be the failure of Lu Bu killing Dong Zhou. Lu Bu, in turn, being the one who is killed.

As for pairing, this might be turn off for a lot of you, but it will be a harem maximum of 7 to 12 why those numbers there is not a lot of DW female character.

Currently: Dong Bai,

Most Likely: Diao Chan, Lu Lingqi

Possibly: Wang Yi, Zhenji, Xing Cai, Daqiao, Lianshi, Sun Shangxiang, Cai Wenji

Read Review


End file.
